L'ombre d'un rêve
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Les enfants ont des rêves, mais cela ne veut pas signifier qu'ils se réaliseront. Mais Gilbert, Francis et Antonio sont loin de cette dureté dans leur petite bulle de confiance...


\- Dites, ça porte vraiment chance, les trèfles à quatre feuilles?

Antonio avait posé cette question, alors que ses deux amis le regardèrent comme si c'était évident.

\- Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça qu'on en cherche! Répondit fièrement Francis. Si j'en trouve un, cela apportera la richesse et la puissance à mon Royaume!

\- Tu rêves beaucoup...

\- Mais c'est vrai! J'en suis certain!

\- Mon awesome moi voudrait avoir un royaume aussi... dit Gilbert en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas! Tu n'es qu'un ordre teutonique, dit Antonio sans trop comprendre.

\- Justement, c'est ennuyeux... mon awesome moi voudrait faire des guerres intelligentes, et pas avec des chevaliers teutoniques qui sont toujours soûls et avides, et avoir un Roi et une grande population..!

Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

\- Peut-être que tu en seras un un jour! Tu vas devenir de plus en plus fort, nous allons tous le devenir!

Le garçon se coucha sur l'herbe et mis sa tête sur les genoux du Prussien, tandis qu'Antonio cessa de chercher les trèfles pour s'approcher d'eux aussi.

\- Dites... vous voulez devenir quoi, plus tard..? C'est quoi, votre rêve? Demanda le Français en se perdant dans le bleu du ciel.

\- Et toi? Demanda directement Gilbert.

\- Moi, je voudrais devenir le Royaume le plus puissant au monde... être le meilleur en mode, en cuisine et en musique, et être très cultivé, et envahir plein de nations, avoir l'Europe entière!

\- Et nous? Tu vas nous envahir aussi? S'exclama l'espagnol en prenant peur.

\- Hmm... oui, mais je ne tuerai personne, je te prendrai juste avec moi, comme ça tu ne seras qu'à moi et je te protégerai! Et toi aussi, Gil'!

\- Mais... ce n'est pas mal..? Mon boss dit tout le temps que si les Français veulent me prendre, on leur fera la guerre...

\- Mon awesome moi est très bien tout seul!

\- Mais non! Tu auras juste le même roi que moi, et on va beaucoup s'amuser ensemble!

\- Moi, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes mon territoire! Râla le Prussien. Et je veux un Roi, mais le mien, pas le tien!

\- Tu n'es pas gentil... mais comme je t'aime, je ne te ferai rien non plus, mais on alliera nos Royaumes pour tuer les méchants!

\- Et on ne se fera jamais la guerre?

\- Promis! Et toi, du coup, c'est quoi ton rêve?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aurai un awesome Royaume super fort qui saura se battre comme aucun autre, et j'aurai l'armée la plus awesome au monde!

\- Tu vas réussir..! Et toi, Tonio?

\- Hmm... marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Prussien. Moi, je voudrais pouvoir danser et être avec vous tout le temps. Parce que je suis toujours très heureux quand je suis avec vous! Et je voudrais avoir Lovi et Feli pour moi aussi, parce qu'il sont trop mignons..!

\- On les aura pour nous deux! Sourit Francis avec enthousiasme.

\- Mais le plus important, c'est la guerre! S'interféra Gilbert. C'est awesome de prendre du territoire aux autres et de tuer des ennemis!

\- Oui mais il faut aussi prendre soin de nous-mêmes et de notre peuple! Et chérir ceux qu'on aime! C'est pour ça que je vous chérirai~! Rajouta le blond en leur déposant à chacun un baiser sur la joue.

\- Alors tous les trois, en sera awesomes!

\- Mais moi, je ne veux pas mettre de robe... se plaignit l'espagnol.

\- Tu seras obligé, il faudra respecter la mode française!

\- Mais on ressemble à une fille, et les filles, c'est nul! Pesta Gilbert.

\- Non, c'est très élégant~ et on devrait l'être tout autant!

\- Si c'est comme ça alors mon awesome moi partira avec Hongrie, parce que lui au moins il sait se battre!

\- Hey! Je sais me battre moi aussi! S'offusqua Francis.

\- Personne ne se mettra entre nous... sourit Antonio en se mettant devant eux et en prenant leurs mains. Parce qu'on s'aime plus que tout et que personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer!

\- Et qu'on sera les nations les plus fortes du monde!

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'était pour eux un futur heureux qu'ils allaient avoir. Un futur un peu trop ambitieux... que même le fait d'avoir un trèfle à quatre feuilles ne pourra pas changer.


End file.
